When it rains
by xButtons
Summary: Karkat hates thunder more than anything, hopefully he can find someone who will care. AN: there will be more chapters to this, if my internet will let me upload them later.
1. Chapter 1

Thunder rumbled throughout the city, only to scare the life out of you. Putting your headphones back over your head only made the booming worse. It's one thing for it to storm, but it's a whole other thing for school to be coming up. Labor Day weekend was quickly approaching, and you've hardly done a thing. You waited for your best friend to get online, but waiting only made it more frustrating; everything frustrated you.

Another loud boom was accompanied by a lighting strike so bright, it lit up your whole neighborhood. This wasn't good. Quickly, you got up out of your chair, letting it swivel on its wheels. Your hand reached out to grab your grey hoodie only to knock something over. Frustration hit you like a giant brick house. _What the hell did I manage to drop this time?_ You shook your head to just let it all go and tugged on the pullover. The doorknob of your closet felt strangely cold as your hand draped over it. Slowly, you turned it and headed inside. Stacks of unneeded junk were piled up in the corners of your closet. _Damn, I need to fucking clean all this up._ Your thoughts raced, only to make the anxiety worse.

The room fell silent, and a single chill rode up your spine like someone was drawing an icicle down your spine. _The only thing worse than thunder is having no sound at all._ You started panicking. This was not the time to be feeling like this, especially when there's no one there to comfort you. You wondered why no one was answering any of your texts, it's not like you were telling them to fuck off or anything; not today at least.

A sigh escaped your chapped lips as you tried to message your best friend again. You watched the wheel that indicated that it was loading. _C'mon you fucktard, hurry up._ Getting up abruptly, you hit your head and stumbled out of the closet. You decided it would probably be a better idea to head out to get his attention rather than wait over the on and off signal.

It was pouring outside, more than usual actually. Cars still continued to race by, splashing the rainwater on the small sidewalks and getting your pants wet. You wished you had a car at this point, considering he lived on the other side of the town but your part time job didn't do justice in the pay. The only people out today were middle aged men driving back to their families. The thought still stung deep in the back of your head of your dad. He was never there, or when he was it was just him nagging at you and yelling. You were glad you moved out, even though the apartment isn't the greatest at all.

The streets started getting closer to his place, the street signs getting more and more familiar as you walked as quickly as you could to beat the thunder and lightning. The message was still trying to send, so you closed it and tried again.

Nothing was going your way today, aside the thunder subsiding until you got to his doorstep. You rang his doorbell, patiently waiting for his answer.

"doors open!" you hear a distant raspy voice call out. _Thank god nothing happened to him._ You thought to yourself as you slowly opened the door to find Gamzee in an apron at the stove.

"Where is your phone?! I have been trying to contact you for like 3 fucking hours!"

The clown turned his head and flashed a questioning smile, "uhhh what?" he turned back to the stove to flip the bacon that laid in the pan.

You rolled your eyes at him and tried to respond with a less angry question.

"I said, I've been trying to get a hold of you for like 3 hours. What are you even doing anyway? It's 4 in the afternoon why are you making bacon?"

Gamzee then grinned and put the pan on the counter before turning around and walking towards you. He out stretched his arms offering you a hug. Keeping your arms crossed to your chest, you reluctantly let him wrap his snake like arms around you for a split second before offering you some dinner; which you shake your head and plop down on his creaky couch.

The television was turned on and blared loud enough to make one go deaf, but your thoughts were loud enough to push the sound out. Slowly, you closed your tired aching eyes and entered the dark abyss of your dreams.


	2. Chapter 2

You woke up to the warmth of a giant fluffy blanket and a pillow under your head. This guy hardly gets enough credit for all he does for you, and all you do is fuss him out over trivial stuff. He's sitting at the end of the couch on your feet, with bacon all over his shirt. He was sleeping himself. How was it that he could just fall asleep and you couldn't?

Letting a sigh escape, you tried to sit up only to fall back into the same position you were in before. Why did he have to sit on your legs and why couldn't he just lie down in his own bed, his room was right over there, you thought out loud. Nothing could wake up your tall scruffy best friend, not even honking one of his horrendous bicycle horns that he owned, when he never rode a single bike in his life; but you never complained about that aspect, just about how loud and obnoxious they were.

You tried scuffling around to get up again, only to fall strait on your rear and to hit your head on the low riding coffee table covered in empty cheap soda bottles. _Well this is just fucking great._ Of all the things to happen this had to happen and of all the things to fall on top of you it was sticky ass soda. You were done, so done. You got up and grabbed the pillow and blanket and headed towards his room, even though this probably wasn't the best idea right now but it didn't matter, the rain was still pattering on the roof and didn't want to take any more chances.

His room was filled with more of those annoying horns, and disgusting empty bottles of soda. It always amazed you how his place was never infested with rats or ants with how bad he kept the place. The bottles scattered as you kicked them to the other side of the room to make room for yourself.

Once you settled yourself down, wrapping up like a burrito, the door creaked open with the grinning juggalo.

"hahaha you got yourself lookin' like a motherfuckin' burrito there." He chuckled, plopping down face first into his bed.

Your face grew hot, turning your back towards him to avoid any further frustration. Turning around, you reluctantly decided to ask him once again of why he never answered his phone.

"But seriously, why didn't you answer your phone? I was trying to get a hold of you." You asked, voice muffled by the blanket.

"Phone's on the motherfuckin' charger, and I couldn't get my hearin on over all that bacon sizzling an shit."

"Are you fucking serious? You were cooking bacon for 3 hours?" not that it surprised you or anything.

"Nahh, that shits on silent too."

You were done trying to reason with him. Oh well, you're here now and the rain persisted to fall so you could at least try to be grateful that he's home.

"Ya know you can come up here if ya want, so I can protect you from the storm." He motioned for you to come over to him.

A faint blush swept across your cheeks before answering him, "I'm perfectly fine right here." You muffled under the blanket. Gamzee rolled off the bed and cuddled up to you with the blanket he used.

"This is like some…motherfuckin' sleepover." He chuckled while your face only glowed red more. You had no idea how you put up with his shenanigans, but he was your best friend and took care of you even though you were a bit mean to him; he never took any of it to heart because you were his best friend and he was yours. That's all someone could ask for right?

**AN: sorry this story was so short… my internet is having a hard time and I lost all motivation to continue so I tried to finish it up.**


End file.
